


An Interesting Proposition

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandon All Plot Hope Ye Who Enter Here, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself... now look where you are.





	An Interesting Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Hi Folks! This is filth. Enjoy!!

You clamped a hand over your mouth, trying to stifle the pleasured moans spilling out from between your lips. Ignis was mercilessly slamming into you as you were bent over the table, your pants and underwear pooled around your ankles as he took you. How you ended up here was apparent; you couldn’t help yourself in the council meeting, teasingly dragging your fingers up his thigh under the table until you palmed his crotch, smirking at the deep breath he sucked in as you felt him harden under your touch. Crimson creeped high onto his cheekbones, but he had made no move to stop your fingers, voice as steady as usual as he went over the figures. The door had barely shut behind the last person to leave the room before Ignis was on you, tongue in your mouth, grinding his hardness into your crotch.

Ignis gripped your hips as if his life depended on it, taking you over and over again, his cock hitting every sweet spot deep inside you. Your clit was rubbing against the edge of the table, determined for you to come whether you wanted to or not. You entire body shook with your impending orgasm, and you heard Iggy chuckle lowly.

“Going to come for me?” he asked mockingly, grasping a chunk of your hair in a gloved hand and tugging it, making your back arch and your clit rub even more fiercely into the wood of the table top. “Do it. I want to feel that gorgeous cunt clench around me before I fill you,” he commanded, pulling even harder on your hair.

“Oh, gods, Ignis, I... I’m-“ your words failed you when you crested, a soundless scream falling from your opened mouth. He slammed into you hard, stilling after a few more thrusts, his hand releasing your locks to grab at your hips again, making sure your pussy ate up every last drop of his come.

He squeezed your ass, planting a firm smack on it and you jerked forward, whimpering. You were breathing hard, and you let yourself slump forward onto the glossy wood as you came down from your climax.

Ignis pulled out of you slowly with a groan, and you heard his zipper as he tucked himself back into his pants. You felt his hands caress down your legs, grabbing your clothing off the floor and guiding them up. He was about to hoist your pants over your rear when you heard the creak of the door opening.

You cursed loudly, frantically trying to cover yourself when you saw Gladiolus step into the room, looking down at a book in his hands. He looked up at hearing your expletive, eyes landing on your naked ass, still half-bent over the table. Ignis moved to block you from view but the damage was already done.

You finished pulling up your pants, face bright red as you practically sprinted past Gladio, whose wide eyes followed you out the door. You booked it back to your rooms, deflecting anyone who tried to stop to talk to you.

Your phone buzzed and you pulled it out of your jacket pocket.

Ignis (2:37 p.m.)  
_I’ll be right there. Give me five minutes._

You went to grab a glass of water, downing it in record time and immediately going for a second. You heard your door open and close, and you set the empty glass in the sink, turning around to see Ignis... and Gladio. You whined, trying to make for the bathroom, but Iggy caught your arm.

“Wait, [Y/N]...” he said, kissing your cheek. “Gladiolus and I... have a proposition for you.”

You looked over at the man, standing there with a very satisfied smirk on his face. “Only if you’re up for it, of course,” he said, his big, muscled body moving towards you.

“What do you-“ you began, but were stunned into silence as Gladio leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss on your neck, right below your ear. You gasped, looking over at Ignis, who was watching your interaction with interest over the rim of his glasses.

“He wants to fuck you. While I also fuck you,” Ignis said, nonchalant, starting to unbutton his stiff dress shirt. You made a pathetic noise at the flash of arousal that travelled right between your legs. Coupled with the little bites Gladio was leaving on your skin as he moved down your neck, you felt your thighs rapidly moisten, a mixture of your own renewed excitement and the come Ignis had left there just a little while ago.

“You...you want to fuck me, Gladio?” you asked weakly, feeling his arms snake around your waist, pulling your body flush to him. You draped your arms over his impressively large shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt.

“Yes,” he growled, biting down at the junction of your neck and shoulder and you cried out, digging your nails into his back. “I’m so very happy Iggy likes to share.”

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Ignis suggested, shrugging out of his exquisitely tailored jacket and draping it over the back of a chair.

Gladio finally captured your lips in a kiss, his hands navigating down to your thighs; he picked you up effortlessly, guiding your legs around his middle. He smirked at you, and you kissed him hungrily, loving the scratch of his facial hair around your lips. You wondered what it would feel like scratching the sensitive skin between your legs, and you shoved your tongue against his lips, Gladio immediately parting them for you.

You moved your mouth to his jaw, sloppily running kisses down it before transitioning to his neck, feeling him move you towards your bedroom. You sucked a bruise on his neck, hearing his breath catch. You admired the already purpling skin, loving that he’d have to wear a high collar for the next few days. Gladio dropped you unceremoniously onto the bed, covering your body with his, stealing your breath with an intense kiss. You could feel his hard length pressing into your thigh; it was not small. Your heart sped up, already anticipating him sliding every inch inside you. You chanced a look at Ignis, shirt unbuttoned and revealing a long line of pale skin, watching you with lusty eyes.

You wanted to touch him - you knew how every bit of Iggy’s skin felt already, but he was always so enticing. Gladio went to work at your own shirt as Ignis continued stripping for you, removing his gloves and finally letting his shirt fall off his arms and to the floor. The man on top of you kissed down your heated flesh with each button he undid, until he slid off the bed, hoisting your upper body off the mattress to fully divest you of your shirt. Gladio tugged off your pants next, eyes roving over your skin, eager for even more to be revealed to him.

Gladio circled his arms around you, kissing the tops of your breasts as he felt for the clasp of your bra. A tug and the pressure from the underwire was gone, Gladio’s gorgeous face in your cleavage as he pulled the garment away. You chanced to look over at Iggy, who was seated, watching the show through half lidded eyes, stroking his already hard cock with one of his delicate hands.

Gladio pulled away slightly to get the full view of your naked chest, and he paused, eyes wide as they focused on the tiny silver bars through your nipples. He smirked, thumbs hovering over the piercings. “Never seen these on a woman before... may I?” he asked, tongue darting out quickly to lick his lips.

“Please do,” Iggy replied before you could, pushing his glasses up his nose. “It’s her favorite.”

Gladio immediately captured a nipple in his mouth and you felt his teeth tug at the piercing, pulling it delightfully, and you moaned in pleasure. He worked his mouth thoroughly over your breasts, only satisfied when he felt your nails dig into his shoulders, coupled with a wanton moan.

Ignis walked over to the two of you to capture your lips as Gladio dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of your underwear. Iggy grabbed his wrist, and with a tut, said, “Don’t be greedy, Gladiolus.” He leaned down to say something else lowly into Gladio’s ear, reaching up to tweak a nipple between his fingers.

Gladio smirked, moving away from you to finally take off some of his clothing. Or all of it, you noticed a few moments later. He stood shamelessly in front of you, cock bobbing deliciously. Your earlier assessment was correct - it was most definitely not small.

Iggy instructed you to slide further back on the bed and you complied, propping yourself up on your elbows to watch him remove the rest of his clothing and toss it out of the way. He pulled your panties down over your hips, dragging his hands down your legs in their wake until they too were discarded. You were now fully naked with two equally naked men, both so fucking gorgeous you could almost cry. Ignis parted your legs, caressing up to your inner thighs, planting wet, open mouthed kisses on them until he hovered right above your sex. He smirked up at you, moving past your dripping cunt like it didn’t exist and kissing you forcefully on your mouth before he moved to sit behind you.

“So cruel, Iggy,” you whined as he pulled you against his chest. You felt his cock against your back, hot and hard, and heard him chuckle darkly.

“I’ve got a better present for you, love,” he said, biting at the shell of your ear. You watched as Gladio slithered up your legs, spreading them as wide as he could. Without preamble, he attached his mouth to your pussy, making your hips jerk forward at the contact. Iggy’s arms wrapped around you, playing with your nipples as Gladio enthusiastically went to work.

“How do you like that?” Ignis asked, nipping down your neck. “He knows I just came in you and doesn’t care at all. Do you like knowing that he’s tasting me and you? Hmm?” He bit down hard on your shoulder, and you clenched your thighs around Gladio’s head. He grunted, but didn’t stop for a single second, tongue swirling on your clit, building up pressure deep in your gut.

Gladio’s arms went under your legs, angling your hips so he could thrust his tongue deep into your opening. You moved a hand to Gladio’s head, fisting it in his hair. He sucked hard on your clit and you pulled his gorgeous locks; he moaned around you, vibrations sending you closer and closer to your climax. Two of his thick fingers slid into you and he crooked them deep inside, mouth latched to your pearl and you came with a shout, Iggy’s fingers teasing your nipples mercilessly.

“Take it all, Gladiolus. Every last drop she’s giving you,” Ignis said, cradling your twitching body as you came down. Gladio lapped up your slick, his tongue occasionally flicking up to tease at your swollen clit. He moved up to capture your lips and you nearly came again from the heady scent of yourself on his mouth.

Gladio worked his way down your neck again and you keened, arching your back and whimpering in pleasure. “Please, Iggy, I want you...” you said, turning to look at him. He gave you a serene smile, very inappropriate considering your current debauched state.

“Patience, darling,” he said, kissing down the unoccupied side of your neck. “You’ll have both of us very soon.”

You felt Gladio smirk against your skin before he detached himself from your flushed body, moving to root through your nightstand drawer. Iggy, on the other hand was teasing at your folds while he rubbed his hardness against your back, smearing precum over your skin. Gladio came back into your field of vision with a bottle of lube and your breath hitched, anticipation clouding your vision.

“Get on your hands and knees, love,” Iggy said, and you felt him lean back onto the pillows. You did as he asked, presenting yourself to Gladio, who caressed his big hands over your ass, leaning down to place reverent kisses on your flesh.

You fit yourself between Iggy’s legs, gently touching your lips to the tip of his cock as you heard the cap on the bottle click open. Kissing and licking down the hard length in front of you, you gasped when instead of a cool liquid, you felt a warm tongue lick over your puckered hole. Iggy took the opportunity to shift his hips, plunging his cock between your parted lips. You moaned around him, feeling his fingers thread themselves into your hair as you sucked him off.

Gladio’s tongue was incessant, licking and prodding at both your holes and you let your eyes flutter shut in pleasure. Every lick you received you translated onto Iggy’s length, and you felt very satisfied with yourself when you heard him groan, fingers tugging on your locks gently. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking with force, head bobbing up and down as the Shield lavished your asshole with attention, until Iggy pulled you off of him, saliva dripping down your chin to land on the soft sheets. Looking up at him, you were met with a look of pure pleasure, pink sitting high on his cheeks, gasping out breaths through parted lips. He was gorgeous, and you loved making him fall apart.

The smirk you wore was wiped off your face as you felt the slippery tip of Gladio’s finger breach your tight ring of muscle, gently sliding in and out with ease. Letting his entire digit slide in, you moaned loudly, letting your head fall to the mattress. You soon felt Iggy’s hands grasp you under your ears, though as he raised your head to look at him.

“I want to see your face as he works you open,” he said, cocking his head. He kept his gaze on you, every breath coming out as a moan while Gladio stretched you open. Once he was satisfied with one finger, he added a second, thrusting and scissoring them inside your tight heat. You were a mess already on his fingers, and you couldn’t wait until they were replaced with his cock, stretching and filling you to the brim.

Gladio’s fingers left your hole and you whined, missing the contact. Glancing behind you, you watched, mesmerized as Gladio slicked his cock with lube, letting his head fall back as he stroked himself, huffing out pleasured breaths. His body was pure sex, and you watched greedily as his chest rose and fell, muscles twitching if he would give a slightly harder squeeze to his long, thick length.

“Come here, [Y/N],” said Ignis, yanking you out of your hypnotized thoughts. You closed the distance between your bodies, Iggy’s hands on your waist as he lifted you to hover over his cock. You lined him up and gently sunk down, his hands controlling your speed, until you sat flush to him, wiggling your hips just a little to get all of his cock inside you. His gaze travelled up and down your body, his hands caressing your sides before he pulled your chest to his, exposing your lubed and stretched asshole to Gladio, who you were sure was getting impatient.

“Come now, Gladiolus. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting,” Iggy taunted, thrusting gently into you, making you mewl.

“Just burning this into my memory,” Gladio replied, and you felt his hands trace up your calves, rounding over your ass cheeks before gently squeezing your hips. Ignis captures your lips in a kiss as you felt the head of Gladio’s cock press against your asshole. You moaned into Iggy’s mouth when he pushed in, nerves alight with pleasure. To his credit, he went slow, letting you adjust as he speared you on his cock.

Once he was seated inside you fully, he exhaled a long breath, his hands reverently caressing over your thighs.

“Oh, gods,” you whined, having never felt this full in your entire life. You clenched your inner muscles experimentally, hearing both of your lovers’ sharp intake of breath and you cried out in ecstasy, two cocks brushing against every sensitive spot in your body. “Please, _move,_ both of you....”

They did so without hesitation, setting a fast rhythm that made your eyes roll back in your head. Gladio’s hands on your hips, Iggy’s around your waist as they pounded you, drops of sweat dripping down your neck. Iggy captured your lips in a searing kiss, biting on your lip to make your body tense, squeezing his and Gladio’s cocks in their respective holes.

Gladio shifted his angle, rutting into you harder and spurring Iggy to pick up his pace as well. Your arousal was almost at a fever pitch, each gorgeous thrust sending you closer and closer to the finish line. Gladio’s harsh grunts and Iggy’s panting breaths wormed their way into your ears, a sweet symphony of pleasure that harmonized with your own whines and moans. Ignis moved his mouth down to your shoulder, sucking and licking before sucking your supple skin between his teeth and biting down hard. That, along with both cocks thrusting into you in tandem was enough to end you, overcome with a brief feeling of weightlessness before you came crashing down into your orgasm. Your body spasmed and a loud cry burst forth from your lungs, arms clinging desperately to Ignis below you as wave after wave of pure fucking ecstasy washed over you.

Gladio stilled first, pumping your asshole full of his come as he gripped onto your hips hard. He slipped out of you with a hiss, crashing onto his side next to Ignis, eyes closing as he tried to steady his breathing. Iggy took the opportunity to flip your orgasm-weakened body over onto your back, thrusting hard into you as he willed his own climax to burst forth. You felt Gladio’s calloused fingers on your cheek, turning your head to face him. He kissed you sweetly, the exact opposite of the rough treatment Iggy’s cock was giving you.

“Hurry up, Iggy,” Gladio said, kissing your neck, fingers trailing down to ghost over your breasts. “I think she’s gonna pass out on us soon.”

“Believe me, I know how much she can handle,” Iggy replied, but nonetheless, increased his speed and pressure. Gladio lavished your skin with attention from his lips until Iggy too stilled, filling your cunt with his come for the second time that day.

He pulled out of your sore, tired body, gently settling himself down on the bed on your unoccupied side, pressing a kiss to your temple. He slid an arm over your waist, and Gladio mirrored him, scooting over until you were sandwiched in between the two gorgeous men. You sighed contentedly, covering their arms with your own, soaking in your post-coital bliss.

“I’d like to propose,” you began, first kissing Ignis, then Gladio, “that we make this a regular thing.... If that would be agreeable to the two of you?”

You watched as Iggy and Gladio shifted to look at one another, grins spreading on their faces.

“Fuck yes,” Gladio replied, moving down to kiss you, while Ignis just kept smiling at you, soon pushing Gladio’s head away to claim your lips for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my first time writing a threesome wasn't too terrible!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
